Containment
Prerequisite: Revealing the Unseen *'Quest Giver: '''N/A *'Reward:''' Savos Aren’s Amulet, Torc of Labyrinthian Walkthough A Plague on Winterhold Mirabelle Ervine rouses you from the battle-scarred Hall of the Elements, where strange magics are emanating from the Eye of Magnus. Ancano remains with the Eye, protected by bonded magic too strong to pierce. Mirabelle’s most pressing concern is finding the Arch-Mage, who was knocked away by the explosion. Rendezvous in the exterior courtyard, where a crowd is forming around the crumpled form of Savos Aren. Tolfdir confirms the shocking news; Savos Aren has succumbed to the wounds he suffered during the battle with Ancano. But the time for mourning will come later; Winterhold is being overrun with entities summoned by the Eye! The danger present in Winterhold is threatening the entire town. A plague of odd, wisplike balls of terror are attacking the townsfolk! Although optional, it’s worth stopping on the bridge to tell Faralda of the situation. Ask her to help; she gladly brings her considerable magic to bear on the enemy and manages to coax Arniel Gane into the fight as well. The three of you should help even the odds once you cross the bridge into Winterhold. The ten Magic Anomalies are easily spotted and quickly removed. Ranged magic is a good choice, but pinpoint spells that don’t hit the townsfolk who are under Magic Anomalies attack work best; you don’t want collateral damage killing off the very people you’re here to protect! You may wish to rush over to any groups of these magical entities and leave Faralda and Arniel to deal with them; this allows you to coax as many of them away from the townsfolk as possible. If Faralda is here when the ten magical foes are dead, she shouts that she’ll stay here and check for any more incursions. Pick up any Soul Gems that the Magic Anomalies dropped when they were dispatched. Return to the College and seek out Mirabelle Ervine, letting her know that Winterhold is safe for now. She wishes she could say the same for the College. While she attempts to keep the Eye of Magnus contained with her fellow mages, you are to locate the Staff of Magnus once and for all. Mention that you’re off to Labyrinthian, and Mirabelle is taken aback: The Arch-Mage gave her an item from this place and told her she’d know what to do with it. She hands the following items over to you and tells you to leave. Quickly. Bugs *There is a bug related to this quest in which no NPC's react to the body of the Arch-Mage and no enemies are spawned in Winterhold. This can be fixed on the PC version by entering setstage MG05 0 in the console. *A bug has been reported in which the doors to the winderhold college remain permanently half-opened such that the player can no longer enter the college. Resetting the console does not fix this issue, and the player must load and earlier save in order to reenter the college. The source of this bug has not yet been identified, but occured during this quest. *Also during this quest, a bug may develop that causes a crackling sound when loud sounds occur. The source of this bug has not yet been identified. Resetting the console has been known to solve this issue. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold quests